dataportfandomcom-20200216-history
Leeds United Honours
Leeds United Honours... Don Revie's era (1961–1974) was the most successful in the club's history. This article features all the trophies won and finals reached by Leeds United in there history since the club formed in 1919. The Don Revie Era Don Revie led Leeds to there second Division Two title, the first honour in his Leeds reign, in the 1963-64 season. He then claimed Leeds there first ever Division One title, in 1968-69 season (As well as the Charity Shield the same season), after being runners up on two separate occasions prior to that, in 1964-65, 1965-66. They were runners up again three years on the trot in 1969-70, 1970–71 and 1971–72, before re-claiming the title again in the 1973-74 season, when Revie left the club to take on the role as England Manager. Not before, he won Leeds to there first ever F.A. Cup final in 1965, when they lost 2-1 to Liverpool in extra time. They reached the final again in 1970, losing out to Chelsea in a replay. They drew 2-2 at Wembley before losing out at Old Trafford 2-1. Revie finally led them to there first F.A. Cup, in 1972, a 1-0 over Arsenal. The following year brought another shot at it, but lost 1-0 to Division 2 side Sunderland. Don also won Leeds there first ever League Cup, in 1968. Terry Cooper scored the winning goal over Arsenal. In 1967, Leeds reached there first ever European Final, in the Inter Cities Fairs Cup. However, lost out to Dynamo Zagreb 2-0. United lost the first leg away 2-0, before drawing 0-0 at Elland Road. But, the following year, Leeds claimed the trophy after a hard thought win over Ferencváros. Mick Jones scored the only goal in the tie in the first Leg at Elland Road, before holding on away. In 1971, Don then led Leeds to there third Inter Cities Fairs Cup final, coming out on top against Juventus 3-2. They drew away in Turin, 2-2. Goals coming from Madeley and Bates. Before drawing the return leg 1-1 at Elland Road via an Allan Clarke goal. Leeds won on away goals to win the 11th and last ever Inter Cities Fairs Cup, as it was going to be re-branded the UEFA Cup. Less than four months later, Leeds faced Barcelona at the Nou Camp, in a trophy play off match. Which ever club won would keep the original trophy. It was arranged between Leeds and Barcelona, as Leeds were the current holders (and last ever winners) and Barcelona were the first ever winners. Coincidently the two most successful clubs in the competition's 11 year history. However, Barcelona came out on top 2-1. In 1973, Leeds reached there first ever Cup Winners Cup Final against A.C Milan but was marred by the display of the referee Christos Michas, after his controversial decisions meant Leeds lost 1-0. The referee was later banned by UEFA from refereeing international club matches for match-fixing, though the result stood. That was Don's last act in a European Competition as United boss after his 13 year stint (1961–1974). European Cup Final agony Don Revie's successor Jimmy Armfield did do something Don Revie didn't achieve as Leeds manager, which was lead Leeds to there first ever European Cup Final in 1975 against Bayern Munich. Bayern Munich came out on top, winning 2-0, there second of three straight European Cup's. But as there was in 1973, United thought there was a sense of match fixing, as Leeds had a Peter Lorimer goal disallowed and numerous penalty appeals turned down. And scenes which followed the European Cup final loss to Bayern Munich, meant Leeds were banned from Europe for four years, but reduced to two on appeal as United fans could not take the loss. However, this ban never applied due to a decline in the performance of the club in the late-1970s preventing European qualification until 1991–92. Numerous petitions were set up to hand both trophies (European Cup and Cup Winner's Cup) to Leeds a couple of years ago. League Titles - Champions/Runners Up When Leeds formed in 1919, they won there first honour in just five years into first competing in the football league (Though they were elected into the Football League in 1920). Jack Swann's 18 goals helped Leeds on there way to the Division Two title in the 1923-24 season. Leeds claimed promotion immediately after being relegated in the 1926-27 season, finishing second in the 1927-28 season. In 1930-31 season, Leeds were again relegated from the top flight, but went straight back up the season after (1931–32), finishing second for the second time in there history. After mid table finishes in Division 1 and 2 (Relegation to Division Two in 1946-47 season) and a six year break due to World War Two, John Charles's 29 goals in the 1955-56 season handed Leeds promotion from Division Two, for the fifth time in their history, Third time runners up, Twice winners. After Don Revie's successful era of two First Division titles, five First Division runners up and a Division Two title, Leeds were certainly one of if not the most successful English club in Revie's time. After failing to maintain the heights after Revie left, Leeds dropped to Division Two, but after an eight year gap outside of the top flight, Howard Wilkinson led Leeds to promotion in the 1989-90 season, after claiming the Division Two crown ahead of local rivals Sheffield United, after having a superior goal difference. After finishing fourth the following season in Division One, Leeds won the Division One crown for the third time in 1991-92, and it proved to be the last, as it was renamed the Premier League the following season. They also claimed the Charity Shield the same season. Most recently (2009–10), Leeds were guided back up to the second tier of English football by Simon Grayson, after a three year absence. Play-off Finals The play-off system was first introduced in 1986-87 season, and coincidently Leeds United were the first to ever contest a final against Charlton Athletic. United lost the tie after a replay at St.Andrews. Leeds and Charlton both won their home legs 1-0, before a replay win for Charlton after the game had almost surpassed extra-time. United took the lead after 99 minutes through John Sheridan, before two late goals from Peter Shirtliff after 113 and 117 minutes, which denied any possibility of penalties. After winning the Second Division in 1989-90 season, a 14 year stay in the top flight (1990-2004) ended and United soon contested their second play-off final, which again ended in heartbreak, in the 2005-06 season. They beat Preston North End 3-1 on aggregate (1-1 at Elland Road, before a 2-0 win at Deepdale), before losing at The Millennium Stadium by 3 goals to nil against Watford, who were initially candidates for Relegation at the start of the season. United were subsequently relegated the following season, after a 10 point penalty for entering administration. However, the season after, they reached their third play-off final. Leeds were denied automatic promotion the same season, after a 15 point penalty prior to the start of the season (For failure to comply with rules on insolvency), which left them 6 points adrift from second place, meant they finished 5th. This time Yorkshire rivals Doncaster Rovers, were the opposition in the 2008 League 1 play-off final. Leeds beat Carlisle in the semi-finals, after 2-1 loss at Elland Road was followed up with a 2-0 win at Brunton Park, a double from Johnny Howson, which sent Leeds into their third final. And it was a hat-trick of losses, after a tense game was won by James Hayter, of Doncaster. The following season, United were knocked out by Millwall in the semi-finals. Leeds fell to a late goal in the first leg, before drawing 1-1 at Elland Road. Luciano Becchio had put the tie level and Beckford missed a penalty, before Abdou of Millwall won the tie. League history Club Honours ;Domestic Competition: League Titles: * First Division ** Winners (3) 1968–69, 1973–74, 1991–92 * Second Division ** Winners (3) 1923–24, 1963–64, 1989–90 ;Cups: * FA Cup ** Winners (1) 1972 * League Cup ** Winners (1) 1968 * FA Charity Shield ** Winners (2) 1969, 1992 * FA Youth Cup ** Winners (2) 1993, 1997 ;European competition: ; Inter-Cities Fairs Cup/UEFA Cup: * Winners (2) 1968, 1971 ;Others: * The Central League ** '''Winners (2) 1936-37, 1997-98 * East Division Central League ' ** '''Winners (2) 2008-09, 2009-10 (Based on best points per game record each season) Runners Up ;Domestic: * 'First Division ** (5) ' 1964-65, 1965-66, 1969-70, 1970-71, 1971-72 * 'Second Division ** (3) 1927-28, 1931-32, 1989-90 * Football League One ** (1) 2009-10 ;Football League play-offs: * Second Division Play off Final ** (1) 1986-87 * Championship play-off Final ** (1) 2005-06' * 'League 1 Play off Final' ** '(1)' 2007-08' Finalists ;Domestic: * FA Cup ** (3) '1965, 1970, 1973 * 'League Cup ** (1) 1996 ;European Competitions: * European Cup ** ''' (1) 1975 * Cup Winners' Cup ** ''' (1) 1973' * 'Inter-Cities Fairs Cup' ** ' (1)' 1967 * 'Inter Cities Fairs Cup - the play-off' ** '(1) 1971 References External links *Official Website *Sky Sports Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Leeds United A.F.C.